


...And a Sarcastic 'Thanks SO Much' to Pamela.

by SereneSorrow



Category: DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Poison Ivy brand Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: What if, when the unidentified Red Hood first emerged in Gotham, Nightwing ran into him while under the influence of some of Poison Ivy's pollen? Apparently this.





	...And a Sarcastic 'Thanks SO Much' to Pamela.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and all the generic rambling warning/excuses for how sex pollen is non-con but this being a work of fiction and all...

     Red Hood looked out over the Gotham skyline as he tossed his cigarette away over the rooftop. Apparently the deal wasn't going down tonight and there was no point in staying any longer. Trying to decide whether it was worth it to swing by any of his lieutenants for a progress report of if he should head home early he noticed another form leaping across the rooftops towards him. He cursed to himself as Nightwing cleared the distance from a nearby rooftop and charged towards him. He would have turned to run except that his attention had been caught by a stumble in Nightwing's stride, and he took in more details about the man. His mouth was parted and he was gasping for air, his chest heaving as if he had done laps around the city. As Nightwing crashed into him lacking any finesse and without a single attempt at attack Red Hood noticed that the blue winged design on his chest was entirely obscured with a green substance. As Nightwing's chest collided with his own the green, which as it turned out was a fine but sticky powder, billowed up in a small cloud between them.

     Red Hood caught the smaller man and tried to restrain his arms, cursing himself for leaving off his helmet with its filters simply because the heat of summer made it uncomfortable as he coughed through what he was rapidly becoming certain was one of Poison Ivy's expertly cultivated “sex pollens”. Unfortunately Nightwing's flailing arms weren't trying to land a blow, which he could have easily blocked, instead they were trying to find a good enough grip on him for Nightwing to have better leverage as he ground his hips against Red Hood's thigh.

     “Hood, fuck-” Nightwing's lips crashed into his jaw, trailing roughly over his skin and Red Hood was thankful that at least he had still worn his red domino mask and red hooded sweatshirt. With the hood up his hair was hidden and most of his face in shadow. Even if Nightwing wasn't completely out of it right now he wouldn't have been able to recognize Red Hood as a familiar face. “Ah, fuck me! Hood, fuck me!” Nightwing gasped, pulling his head back to grind against him harder for a moment before trying to kiss him.

     Red Hood kept their lips from connecting and tried to think this through. Unfortunately there was only so much time left before the effects of Ivy's pollen had him fully uninhibited despite all of his training both from Batman and Ra's in keeping his mind and body controlled. He had a few minutes, perhaps longer before he was in a state similar to Nightwing. He scanned the surrounding rooftops for any other Bats nearby and found empty air, so Nightwing had either been fighting Ivy alone or he had slipped anyone tailing him.

     Using his distraction to advantage Nightwing finally managed a full on kiss, his tongue slipping between Red Hood's startled lips. Having his biggest childhood crush coming onto him, and possibly about to come on him was enough to temporarily short circuit his brain apparently, because he deepened the kiss himself. Dragging Nightwing's legs up around his waist as he twined their tongues together Red Hood carried the man to the haphazardly built storage shed a few feet away. He had already inspected the shed when he had chosen this building for recon on a minor drug deal so he knew that there was a sturdy, if old and beaten up, wooden table inside the shed which he deposited Nightwing on as the door banged shut behind them.

     Nightwing sprawled back on the table, legs spread wide in wanton invitation and Red Hood had to fight his increasing pulse for a moment as he realized that Nightwing, _Dick_ , couldn't control himself at all right now and would be horrified once Ivy's pollen had worn off. Red Hood was the enemy, a murderer that they were trying to catch, and he wasn't about to throw away all of his plans just because Dick had run afoul of one of their most frequent foes. Which meant that he couldn't just give in, throw caution to the winds and fuck Dick hard like he'd dreamed about doing so many times years ago. Hell, who was he kidding, he still dreamed about Dick riding his cock as hard as Jason wanted it, or of holding him down and pounding into that perfect body that he had idolized when he was younger. Making a needy, writhing mess of the Golden Boy that had always been held up as the shining example that he knew in Batman's eyes he would never match up to.

     Red Hood sucked in a tortured breath and reached down a hand to grind against the cup that protected Nightwing's dick. “Is this really what you need Nightwing? You want the big bad Red Hood to take care of you?”

     Nightwing whined at the uncomfortable pressure, head thrown back as he reached for the collar of his suit to disable the traps. “Yes... yes... anything... touch me... please...”

     Red Hood could see that he was having trouble getting the suit open and ran both hands up Nightwing's torso slowly, causing his hands to fall away from the collar as pleased moans filled the air. It didn't take long to disable the suit and he peeled it away slowly, making sure to keep Nightwing distracted with little touches here and there. He went down to his knees as he freed Nightwing's dick from the cup and quickly wrapped his lips around the hard flesh. He was doubly grateful now that his hood hid his face as Nightwing gasped and pushed his way up from the table to brace his arms behind him and look down at him as he worked. As he quickly ran his tongue along Nightwing's flesh he tugged his gloves off and pulled the tiny bottle of lube from one of the many pockets in his armor, thank goodness there were so many other uses for the stuff that he had an excuse to carry it around with him.

     He coated the fingers of one hand and tugged more of Nightwing's suit out of the way, trailing the now slick and cool fingers over Nightwing's balls before reaching farther and pushing one fingertip inside him. Nightwing arched suddenly, throwing his whole body back and up, and Red Hood had to wrap his other hand around Nightwing to stop him from thrusting down his throat too far. The fingertip had been shoved all the way in due to Nightwing's sudden movement, obviously the purpose of the move, and Nightwing was now trying to fuck himself on it. Red Hood chuckled to himself at the other man's antics and slid his tongue along the sensitive vein under his cock.

     Red Hood slid the next finger in, taking the other man into his mouth again and found the sensitive spot inside him with another particularly insistent thrust from Nightwing, who choked back on a scream as Red Hood applied a slow and constant pressure to the spot. The muscles in his legs were straining and Nightwing was nearly balanced on only his fingertips and toes by this point, and it wasn't long before he was coming. Red Hood swallowed, sucking down more and more of it as the orgasm was prolonged by the effects of Ivy's pollen. Red Hood shuddered, feeling his own pulse racing in his cock but unable to come. He couldn't though, he couldn't let himself lose control here.

     With a final gasp Nightwing collapsed back on the table, limbs splayed out and one foot still braced up on the edge of the table while the other leg flopped loosely over the edge. Standing slowly Red Hood trailed his still slick fingers up Nightwing's bare torso and the man shuddered and twitched as his still oversensitive skin was toyed with. Red Hood added his tongue to the task and began sucking marks into the other man's skin, making a trail up his chest and placing mark after mark on his left shoulder and his neck. Nightwing moaned and gasped at each new mark but Red Hood pulled away once there were enough marks to satisfy his own lust for the moment. He tucked Nightwing back into his suit, leaving the zipper open enough to show off a few of the marks and then he turned and left the shed containing a Nightwing satisfied and fading from consciousness.

     He would have to find one of the other Bats and point them in the right direction before he could return to his nearest safe house, otherwise he couldn't be sure that it was safe to leave Nightwing aw he was, and damned if he was going to carry the other man over the rooftops of Gotham when he was already so distracted that he didn't notice Batman and Robin until a batarang sliced across his sleeve.

     Red Hood skidded to a halt and turned to face them; his father and the demon brat, not that _they_ knew who he was, yet. “Ah, just who I was hoping for, there's a lost little blue bird in a shed a few rooftops back... you may want to look after it.” Red Hood taunted, nevertheless crouching in a defensive stance in case either of the Bats attacked.

     “What have you done to Nightwing?” Batman growled as Robin reached for his sword, a furious expression on his face.

     “Just a little self preservation, but the sooner you have him the better right? Don't mind me, I'll leave you to it.” Red Hood took a step back to show his willingness to leave without a fight this time.

     With another growl Batman turned and raced back in the direction Red Hood had come from, Robin hurrying to catch up without a backward glance at the enemy they had been so concerned with for the last month. Red Hood chuckled self-deprecatingly as his heart twisted painfully. Golden Boy, even more important than the murderous drug lord they've been trying to apprehend for a month.

***

     Batman reached the rooftop with a dilapidated shed that Red Hood had hinted was where they might find Nightwing. Half an hour ago Red Robin had reported that Nightwing was going to fight Poison Ivy on his own while Batman and Robin followed a lead on the Red Hood on the other side of the city. Red Robin had been confined to the loft while he recovered from the broken arm he had received from Red Hood and it was from there that he was coordinating the efforts of Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl as they tried to work out just how far Red Hood's network extended. After their lead had gone cold Batman had decided to make sure Ivy was taken down when Red Robin had informed them that she had escaped and he had lost contact with Nightwing. The abundance of green pollen that coated the scene of the fight made it clear that Nightwing had been hit with a version of Ivy's pollen that he hadn't been immune too, and it was vital that they find him before anyone else did. Instructing Robin to use his rebreather to filter any pollen in the air as he did the same Batman headed in the direction Nightwing was most likely to take and instructed Red Robin to tell Batgirl to search for Ivy.

     The worry Batman felt for his first partner increased sharply when he had seen Red Hood fleeing the area of their search. The brief conversation with the villain had not inspired confidence, despite the possibility of finding Nightwing, if Red Hood had fought him while he was in an already impaired state there was no telling what condition they would find Nightwing in. Careful to block the door with his cape so that he would see what was inside before Robin he slowly pushed the door open, being sure to search for traps even if it was unlikely that Red Hood would have had the time to set any.

     Inside the shed the sight that greeted him was not a trap but a heart stopping view. Nightwing was sprawled out across a table, legs spread and costume partially open, obviously the trap on the zipper had been disabled. Batman let the door fall shut again and turned to Robin. “Report our sighting of Red Hood to Red Robin and join Batgirl in the search for Poison Ivy.” He ordered his son.

     “What?!” Robin hissed indignantly. “What is in the shed father? Is Nightwing...”

     “Still affected by Ivy's drug, he won't want you to see him this way Robin.” It was partially a lie, he may or may not still be affected, but he wouldn't want Robin to see him like _this_.

     Robin worked through this information for a moment, clearly forcing himself to take into account Nightwing's _feelings_ on the matter, if not Batman's own. As the only member of the family to seem to have bonded with the newest Robin, Nightwing's opinions and feelings were the only ones that Robin seemed to consider of any importance, and against Robin's own desire to confirm Nightwing's health he eventually nodded his agreement to Batman's assessment and the validity of it.

     As soon as he was gone Batman entered the shed. Nightwing hadn't moved from the pose he had first seen, and the rage Batman had suppressed in front of Robin burned inside his chest. It was clear that Red Hood had taken advantage of Nightwing's impaired state, simply not in the way that Batman had expected from him. All the talk they had been hearing from the gangs, the dealers and the escorts about Red Hood's 'rules'. No abusing, no taking advantage of those who couldn't fight back, and Red Hood had made a mockery of his 'rules' the second one of his enemies was vulnerable. Closing himself off from his feelings he coldly inspected Nightwing for any obvious injuries, there were none besides the more than a dozen bruises sucked into his skin; and for any lingering affects from Ivy's pollen, only the lethargic sleep that often followed exposure to this brand of Ivy's pollen.

     Batman used the remote on his utility belt to summon the Batmobile and closed Nightwing's suit the rest of the way, carrying him gently down to the car. Nightwing's slightly elevated breaths were the only sound until they reached the Batcave and Alfred began fussing over them, conducting their standard tests of Dick's blood for traces of Ivy's pollen.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I meant for this to be a oneshot but I never got around to writing the second half, so I'll just divide it into two chapters... yay... No idea when I'll get around to writing chapter 2, sorry.


End file.
